


Breakfast in Bed

by corsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsair/pseuds/corsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook decides to cook breakfast for Emma and Henry helps.  One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

            “Alright lad, let’s get to it!” A very determined Killian Jones had decided to cook Emma breakfast.  “What is it your mother usually eats in the mornings?”

  
            Henry looked up at the pirate in his grandmother’s kitchen with a slight air of confusion.  “My mom usually just eats cereal,” Henry explained, “but that doesn’t require any effort.  Besides, isn’t the point of this to do something special and different?”

  
            “Aye, I suppose so.  How about you, then?  What do you like?” asked Hook.

  
            “Poptarts!” shouted Henry without a second thought. “But… those aren’t special either.”

  
            “Ok, then tell me, what would be adequate to prepare for your mother?”

  
            “You can try eggs.  They’re easy to make and they’re delicious, too.”  Henry was pleased with his idea.  “I’ll help you gather up everything you need.”  
            Henry began gathering up bowls, whisks, eggs, salt, pepper and butter.  “Here you go.  Now just take a frying pan, heat it up and add some butter.”

  
            Hook stared down at the items before him and began organizing things.  “What the bloody hell is this?” he asked holding up a strange utensil.  
            Henry answered truthfully, “It’s a whisk.  You use it to mix the whites and the yolks together before you cook the eggs.”

  
            “Could I not just use me hook?" asked a despondant Hook.

            “I’d better so the whisking.”  Henry cracked two eggs into a bowl and mixed them together.

  
            “Thank you, boy,” responded Hook, “I have to say though that yellow color is not very appealing.”

  
            Henry was quick to retort “It doesn’t matter what you think.  You’re doing this for my mom.  What matters is that she likes them.”

  
            “Ah, and right you are,” sighed Hook, “how did you get so smart?”  Hook poured the yellow egg mixture into the now hot frying pan.  He gestured to Henry and asked “would you mind holding the pan?” while he reached for a spatula.

  
            Henry happily obliged while he quipped “sure thing, Captain!”

  
            “Ah!” exclaimed Hook, “you’re a funny one.”

  
            “Thanks,” said Henry, “I kind of like spending time with you.”

  
            “Happy to hear it, mate.  I like spending time with you too.  Now, let’s get this plate of breakfast fare set up and bring it to your mother.  I hope she likes it.”  
            “I’m sure she will.  After all, who doesn’t like getting breakfast in bed?”


End file.
